Fertil
by lala99
Summary: El nacimiento de su hija deja a Spock pensativo sobre ciertas cosas que ocurrieron


Fértil

Vulcano

Spock realizo un último esfuerzo antes de escuchar un sonido placentero, por lo menos a opinión suya-es una niña- el sanador tomo a la criatura en sus brazos comenzando con el proceso de revisión

En la cama el vulcaniano observaba sin embargo un inesperado dolor en su vientre le quito la respiración lo que conllevo a que Sarek y Amanda ingresaran a la alcoba

-Spock- la terrícola se acercó a su hijo mientras Sarek tomo a la pequeña en brazos alzando una ceja al percibir el color de los ojos de la niña

-interesante- murmuro el embajador

Meses atrás

Tierra

James Kirk el capitán de la U.S.S Enterprise, prodigio en lo que hiciera, héroe a donde fuera. El hombre audaz e inteligente que lucha por el bien de la galaxia, aquel que ha sabido liderar y ganarse el respeto de sus compatriotas.

Sin embargo quien lo viera dudaría de todo pues sentado, tomando en un bar de mala muerte sangrando

-se encuentra bien, capitán- el rubio levanto la vista enfocándose en la figura a su lado

-sin duda Spock- James se levantó mirando los ojos marrones de su primer oficial- vámonos

Disimuladamente observo el trasero del vulcaniano

Al llegar al apartamento del humano Spock pensó regresar a casa pero unas fuertes manos en su cintura le impidieron avanzar

-capitán no juegue conmigo, usted- abrió los ojos al sentir como su labios eran presos de los de su superior

Jim sonrio al darse cuenta del color verde en las pálidas mejillas de aquella belleza que le quito el aliento

-capitán- nuevamente el humano fue más veloz y el vulcaniano se dejó llevar cayendo sobre el sofá

-disfruta el momento- con una voz seductora Kirk se abrió paso por el cuello de Spock admirando todo cuanto podía encontrar

Hermoso

Spock se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que le producía estar en los brazos de James Kirk, sus palabras dulces e ilógicas, sus labios sobre su…pecho

-ah- el vulcaniano gimió al sentir la lengua de Kirk sobre su pezón izquierdo

-te gusta- James sonrio pasando la mano por el pecho delgado quitando ropa tras de si

Spock asintió y dejo que lo siguieran tocando hasta que Jim llego a sus pantalones

-hermoso- el rubio tomo su tiempo y beso los labios de su primer oficial admirando como se encontraba

Agitado y jadeante

Excitado incluso pero deseoso

El capitán lo dudaba

Sin embargo cuando Spock paso sus manos por su cuello toda duda desapareció de la mente de Kirk y decidido bajo el pantalón junto a la ropa interior encontrándose con que el otro tenía una tela protectora

-qué es esto- la pregunta de Jim despertó de su estupor al vulcaniano que miro los azules ojos del humano

-es una tela de protección para controlar ciertos fluidos corporales que…- se cayó y miro a su interlocutor que no dejaría que algo tan simple como ello le impidiera compartir esa noche con el objeto de sus pasiones

-importa- pregunto Kirk a Spock

-no

Jim quito la tela y se maravilló al ver lo suaves que eran los muslos de Spock

-bello- Kirk retorno a la acción besando a Spock quien dejo de pensar concentrándose en el sentimiento que nacía de su pecho al estar junto a Jim

Ellos siguieron con las caricias y los besos hasta el amanecer cuando ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño

Por supuesto Spock fue el primero en despertar y al hacerlo se acomodó en el fuerte pecho de Kirk sonriendo de forma tímida

-me haces sentir especial Jim- susurro Spock admirando el rostro del joven humano

Ilógico

Spock recordó cómo fue que se enteró de eso, de lo que su padre no hablaba y su madre no podía explicarle

El vulcaniano miro la ventana dejándose llevar por el ayer

Tenía 11 años y se suponía que se convertiría en adulto pero no ocurrió pues no paso el rito

Aunque su padre no opino nada

Flash back

Un joven Spock lloraba sintiendo dolor en su zona genital, a su lado su madre lo mira mientras el sanador y Sarek los observan

-su hijo es fértil-

Fin del flash back

Spock miro de nuevo a Jim pensando

Ilógico/ lógico

Jim despertó y se encontró con unos ojos marrones y unas orejitas puntiagudas, beso las mismas y admiro los primeros

Spock se alejó hasta que una mano en su trasero lo acerco otra vez

-no seas tímido Spock

Se miraron antes de besarse diciendo todo y a la vez nada, lo que sentían pero no se atrevían a decir por miedo a aceptar la realidad, por lastimar al otro con la verdad

Pero eran ambos el uno para el otro

Un humano y un vulcaniano juntos

-sin duda la vida es maravillosa- dijo Jim besando dulcemente el hombro de Spock

Spock miro con cierto temor como Jim se acomodaba a su lado atrayéndolo hacia sí, besándolo

Sabía que quería estar con el íntimamente y que dolería aunque esto sea ilógico

-Spock no te alejes, no te lastimare- se miraron y Kirk alargo la mano buscando la entrada de Spock un lugar cálido y estrecho

Ingreso un dedo besando al vulcaniano al ver sus débiles quejidos

-dime si quieres que pare- una negación y Kirk solo disminuyo el ritmo, no quería lastimar a Spock quien dejando a tras el miedo empezó a disfrutar de sentir como llegan a su punto erógeno

Jim beso los labios de Spock antes de cambiar sus dedos por su miembro, sonrio admirando la belleza del otro

-hermoso- Spock sentía las mejillas calientes y de su garganta escapo un gemido cuando Jim con una estocada llego a su punto

Spock separo más las piernas buscando placer que solo Kirk le podía ofrecer

-ah- pasó sus piernas por la cintura del humano quien subió las piernas de Spock a sus hombros acercándolo más hacia si

Jim siguió embistiéndolo a veces besándolo y otras chupando los blancos pezones de Spock quien solo gemía dejando atrás la lógica y razón

Vulcano

Spock respiro acomodándose en la cama sintiendo una incomodidad en su parte baja, miro la puerta y para su agrado Jim apareció

-cómo te sientes amor- el capitán se acercó a su pareja

-mal-

Jim se acercó a su amado besándolo

-dentro de poco recobraras la salud, y Amy será más fuerte y saldremos de paseo- beso el capitán a su esposo, girándose para ver a la recién nacida vulcaniana dormir en la incubadora

-sin duda Jim

Spock sonrio ser fértil le dio un final feliz


End file.
